Dante's Control
by FMAOtaku34
Summary: Seeming like another ordinary day to Edward Elric, he gets called down to Resembool from Central by none other than Winry.But there is a reason behind it...and it's worse than Ed thinks... especially when he arrives...and gets more than he bargained for..
1. A Changed Woman

_**Chapter 1 - A Changed Woman**_

Sighing heavily, Edward Elric again now found himself at Winry Rockbell's front door, staring at it, and shifting his weight from leg to leg as he stood, he started wondering why she had called him down here at such a time.. was she in trouble? or did she want to nag him about something like his auto mail? He didn't really know, but as a good friend of hers, he wasn't about to leave her standing in her time of need or trouble...After a hesitant moment he knocked on the door shortly. "Winry... it's me... Ed... you home?"

On the other side of the door, hearing Ed's knock and the sound of his voice, the blonde mechanic in question, walked over with an evil smirk on her face and she opened the door to greet Ed. "Hello Ed.. uh.. please.. come in.." Winry said lightly as she allowed Ed to get into the house, moving just off to the side so the alchemist could do so.

He smiled slightly, and sighing inwardly he walked into the house, stretching a little as he did so. "So... Winry... I came... just like you asked me to... what's up? want to lecture me about my auto mail? or what?" he asked with a curious look, his eyes glancing back at the blonde mechanic calmly.

"Oh... I just wanted to check your auto-mail to make sure it's working right... " Winry said lightly, her sapphire eyes looking from Ed's face down to his right arm, covered by the alchemist's red coat and undershirt she knew he loved to wear ever-so-much..

He raised an eyebrow for a moment before shaking his head and taking off his coat and black, long-sleeved shirt and setting it on the couch, the only shirt left being his tank top. "Great... but you shouldn't have too much to worry about... I've kept it in good condition lately..." he said casually, as he turned to come back towards her.

"I'd still just like to make sure." Winry smirked as she walked over to Ed and began to fiddle around with his arm, seemingly knowing what she was doing, like any auto mail mechanic... though moments later there was a distinct 'snap' as Winry roughly removed Ed's arm and threw it to the other side of the room, an usually sinister smirk on her normally kind face.

Ed's golden eyes widened at this and he took an off-balanced step back from her. "Winry, what the hell was that for?" he asked with a half shocked, half angry expression, really not getting what had suddenly gotten into his friend.. He knew from years and years of being around her, that she would never ruin her auto mail... no matter how angry she was at him. So if she had done this… then something was indefinitely and truly.. wrong..

Winry simply let her smirk grow as she took a few steps towards Ed and harshly whacked the side of his neck with her hand, knowing just what sort of damage it would cause the blonde-haired alchemist before her.

A confused look crossed Ed's features for a split second before her hand made contact with his neck, his eyes falling closed and he fell limply to the ground, a small bruise already starting to form there... her strength had even seemed to increase somewhat, which, had Ed been conscious right at this moment, would have made him start to think..

Seeming like someone else at this point in time, the blonde girl walked over and hovered over Ed as she kicked him in the gut and smirked at his current position, before she began to kick him around rapidly, never stopping, as this, seemed to oddly amuse her. She seemed to now love seeing others in pain...

Woken by the kick and the pain, his eyes snapped open and he let out a small cry of pain and his eyes snapped open and he somehow, reflexively caught the foot that had already kicked him a fair amount of times already, his vision slightly hazy to him, but he looked up at Winry, hurt in his eyes. "W-win...Winry... wha...what's gotten into you? Tell me, please.." he whispered, somehow oddly, and strangely determined that she was still herself, and he'd done something to ultimately piss her off...

Winry said nothing as she bent down and grabbed Ed's hand, and only within moments of doing so, began to twist Ed's hand as she continued to smirk at him with an evil look in her eyes, no kindness or any sign of happiness in them at all anymore... it was almost like Winry had become a completely different person…

End of Ch. 1 -- **Ch. 2 coming soon** (depending on what ppl say)


	2. Torment

**Chapter 2-- Torment**

**Feeling the bones in his wrist starting to get strained, near to the point of breaking, Ed's golden eyes filled with pain, he immediately tried to yank his hand free, though it was becoming more and more increasingly difficult with only one arm to do so with.. "Dammit... stop this. I get it... you're mad at me for not coming to see you very often. I get it... now stop..." he said calmly, his voice wavering**

**Winry smirked as she continued to twist Ed's hand "I'm not mad because you haven't visited...I just like to see that look of pure pain on your face" Winry said as she heard a loud snap come from Ed's hand, a satisfied look crossing her features.**

**Pain and Agony filled the blonde boy's features. Pure Pain, even.. something she said she liked to see on his features was definitely there, as he felt the bone in his wrist break, making him cry out involuntarily in pain. "Right... you've gone officially insane... s-stop this twisted game.." he ground out, trying to pull away, his wrist hurting like hell and now useless..**

**Winry let go and looked down at him. "This is no game" she said as she kicked him dead straight in the forehead looking down at him as he lie there. **

**He unwillingly cried out in pain, splitting pain coursing through his skull from her kick to his head, yet.. he was surprised he hadn't been knocked out by the hit...**

**She then, without a single word or warning, grabbed his hair and began to pull him up till he was eye level, enjoying the pained sound that escaped the boy's lips. "So... do you await death?" she asked as she looked into his pain struck eyes.**

**His head spinning from the hit to his head and all the pain, and he surprisingly managed to frown at her and sigh. "No... I _never _await death...even if it looks me in the eye. I'm a state alchemist... I've been through worse... you should know" he said simply with a frown.**

**Frowning, upset that her torture wasn't working but decided not to care, she harshly kneed Ed in the gut then let his hair go. **

**Ed bit back another cry as more searing pain bombarded his body at feeling her knee make contact with his gut, though it was nothing... compared to feeling her foot, next second, connect firmly with the side of his cheek, cracking it, and sending him flying backwards with sheer force right into the wall opposite her with a '_smack'_, something in his back dislocating, and he fell to the ground, a painful, black and blue bruise forming where her foot had hit him, blood dripping from the edge of his mouth.. **

**"Well then... I guess you'll be disappointed at dying then. But on the other hand, I'll be more happy than ever before" she purred, smirking cruelly as she began to walk towards the said alchemist. "Shut up... I'm not going to die easily... remember that..." he spat angrily, despite all the agonizing pain he felt from his multiple wounds.**

**"Well... you can't do anything without your right arm... so you're at a disadvantage... But me on the other hand..." Winry said as she picked up a screw driver from the nearby table and walking up to Ed, who cursed inwardly at realizing just how right she was... as he was missing his auto mail arm... he was shaken from his thoughts at seeing her pick up the screwdriver. He yet again frowned at her next words. "..Have so many ways of making you die in pain" Winry finished, smirking as she stabbed the screw driver into Ed's left leg. "... Whatever... I don't die tha-" he started, but was cut off as he felt the screw-driver's tip bury itself into the top part of his left leg, right above his auto mail socket, and he let out a cry of pain and agony, blood pouring from the now-fresh wound, along with fresh pain that jolted through his leg and body..**

**Oddly enough ,Winry, at the time, was very happy at how much pain was radiating from Ed and his cries. It pleased her in many a way…**

**"How about we see how much damage these tools can do..." she said after a moment of brief thought, as she walked back over to the table and picked up another screw driver, this one sharper and was usually used for tough jobs, explaining the tough material...**

**Even though Ed's only hand had gone to cover the wound on his leg, he desperately glared daggers at her, fear creeping into his expression bit by bit after seeing her pick up that rather sharp screwdriver... he paused in thought, as Winry walked over and began to trace the screw driver over the top right corner of his cheek, causing a cut to slit it lightly, blood dripping down it, and as Ed hissed in pain and made to snap at her for what she'd just done, his words abruptly ran short in his throat, as the screw driver's sharp, silver tip was **roughly **stabbed into his stomach, and deeply, too, and he involuntarily let out another cry of pain, as much as he had tried to hold it back, as blood now stained his shirt and the screwdriver lodged into his body..**

**He closed his eyes and sighed shakily. "Is that all?" he asked sarcastically, before he could stop himself...**

**"You just don't know when to die do you?" Winry said icily, as she proceeded to then kick Ed right in the same spot she had just stabbed, getting a pained sound from the injured alchemist, and before he could even have a chance to react, she took her signature wrench and smashed it hard against Ed's head, releasing another pained cry from him, but he didn't pass out. He refused to. Not until he snapped Winry out of it and got her back to normal...**

**End Chapter 2 --- Ch. 3 Coming soon**


	3. Love and Agony

**Chapter 3-- Love and Agony**

**Ed groaned, his head swimming with intense and burning pain, the other wounds not helping at all in any way or form... "You... better be damn glad I've gotten used to that... "He said lightly before smirking." What are ya gonna do now? cut me up?" he asked mockingly, not really meaning it, of course.**

**"I _love_ the Idea" Winry said as she took no time in stabbing the screw driver into Ed's arm and began to drag it down, tearing through his flesh. He only had a second to curse himself inwardly for a split second, before severe and agonizing pain shot through his body from the screwdriver being stabbed, and then dragged down his arm, causing him to cry in agony as it tore flesh, tendons and muscles in his arm, blood pouring from the wound rapidly, making him dizzy and light-headed for a second or two..**

**Winry, deciding she wanted to finish this, she took the screwdriver and violently stabbed Ed in the chest, but this time right next to his heart, only narrowly missing it by a fair few inches, causing another agonized, pain-filled cry leave Ed's lips, and adding to that, it didn't help when she kicked into his chest, slowly removing the screw driver, wanting to make it more painful for him.**

**Blood spurted now from his wound and staining his clothes and the screwdriver, all this making him let out little pained sounds every time the small metal object pulled out of his body, pain ripping fire across his body every second. "I... I... hope you're... ha...happy now... Winry..." he whispered in-between his winces of pain, his vision starting to get blurry as it was.**

**"Believe me Edward, I am" Winry said as she stood there and smirked at Ed icily. Even though everything was hazy, and he could feel his world starting to spin, he leaned forwards and kissed Winry deeply after she'd spoken, before pulling back shakily. "Fine... but before I die... please... Winry... if you're... R-really in there... I... I _love_ you..." he said softly, before sinking to the ground shortly, his legs giving out. "Please come back..." he added, his voice **

**cracking in places, as he fell back into his back, his breathing very ragged and shallow, his wounded and, at the moment, useless, and severely injured, bleeding arm lying at his side, his numerous other wounds not stopping their bleeding.**

**Winry finally snapped out of her state and after a moment of shock and surprise, realized what she had done. "E-Ed?" she asked in a raspy voice as she stared in horror at the bloody boy in before her, and already, tears brimmed in her sapphire blue eyes, as she fell to her knees still looking at Ed. "What happened?" she asked, more to herself then to Ed.**

**Barely having even heard her, as he'd been fighting off unconsciousness constantly, trying to stay awake... though it was getting harder and harder... His gold eyes opened, a dull, almost lifeless look in them, the color having faded slightly as he looked at her, managing to put on a smile. "You... don't... remember? y-you... you did this...to me.." he whispered, his skin turning an even paler shade as he forced his heart to keep beating, and not die... he couldn't.. But it was indeed becoming difficult for him... the blood loss and pain was getting to him.**

**"I did?" Winry asked as she began to cry" Ed I'm so... so... sorry... " Winry sobbed as she hugged him, crying even harder into his bloody chest, not caring about her or her clothes, just for the bloodied, half-dead boy she held.**

**A hurt expression fell over his features, now deeply hating to see her cry... it nearly hurt him worse than the numerous injuries he had over his body. In emotional and physical pain, he winced, as her hug was hurting him, though she continued to cry into his bloodied chest, paining him some, and as he watched her, painfully, he wished his arm worked right so he could wrap an arm around her... but he couldn't... it just lie there, bleeding.. "W-Winry... I-it's fine... y-you weren't yourself... I... I understand..." he whispered, his voice cracking and breaking in places as he forced his voice to work.**

**"Ed I'm sorry... really... I am... "Winry said once again as she got up. "I've got to help I'll be right back... just hold on... _please_" Winry said as she rushed into a different room rummaging around for some bandages, still crying which was making it quite hard to concentrate.**

**He closed his tired, gold eyes at her words, as he faded in and out of consciousness constantly for a moment, before managing to move his left hand some, enough to start pushing him to a sitting position, but then it shot pain through his whole arm, from the deep gash in his arm and the broken wrist, and he fell back to the ground with a thump, wincing, as he rested his hand over his chest wound, which had stopped bleeding a little, but his shirt was still soaked with blood, and as it was, thanks to the small puddle of blood around him, parts of his gold hair was stained red as it was. 'Please hurry, Winry...' he thought with a wince, feeling the blood dripping from his wounds, making it harder and harder to keep himself breathing. He had to live… that's what kept him going…. Why? For Winry… he didn't want to die and end up losing her. Not now…. Not ever..**

**End Ch. 3 – Ch. 4 Coming soon**


	4. Concern and Tears

**_Chapter 4 – Concern and Tears_**

**Winry continued to rummage through some cupboards but finally managed to find a pack of bandages and anti-septic spray. She grabbed the spray and bandages and ran back into the room where Ed was still sitting. Taking no time at all, she ran over to Ed and fell to her knees as she got in front of him.**

**She carefully tore off Ed's shirt and began to clean and bandage his wounds, crying continuously while she did so. "A-again...I'm… sorry... Ed... I don't know why I did such a horrible thing..." Winry said shakily, as she averted all eye contact with him.**

**Ed forced his tired and very heavy-feeling eyes open and looked at her for a moment, a pained and hurt look on his features. "m-me n-neither... b-but you definitely weren't yourself... so... d-don't worry about it..." he paused shortly."I-I'll find out... w-who did that to you... and I'll... kill them..." he whispered, managing a light smile.**

**"You're in no condition to even be moving and it's all because of me..." Winry said in a soft, hurt voice as she stopped bandaging for a moment." Please don't hate me Ed… a-and again...to repeat myself... but I really am SO sorry.." the blonde said softly, hurt edged into her voice, as she again went back to work, still not looking up at Ed just yet.**

**He sighed inwardly, knowing deep inside her words were true... he wouldn't be able to move again for a long while after this... not until his wounds healed anyway..."Winry... I-it's fine... n-no need to apologize so much ... I'm sure I'll be fine sooner or later... "He said shortly, wincing in pain as he'd taken too deep of a breath and hurt his chest wound deeply." I just have to... tell Mustang... I won't be able to go to work for a while..." he said with a small, light laugh**

**"I don't see what's so funny Edward..." Winry said coldly, as she looked up at Ed, tears still making their way down her cheeks. "You're hurt and because of me! I don't know what got into me but I'm really REALLY sorry about what I've done... like I've said before, and yes there is need for plenty of apology!" Winry said as she finished the top part of Ed's wounds, her voice shaky but having a lot of edge." Is there anywhere else I got you?"**

**Ed's already small smile dissipated at her last question, and he looked at her with big, hurt eyes. "Oh... uh... yeah... my left leg... above my auto mail..." he whispered faintly, looking down his body to the bloody wound on his leg, which hurt like hell right now, as every time he moved it, it sent pain searing through his already weakened, sore body.**

**Sighing silently, Winry began to undo Ed's pants in an attempt to get to the wound quicker. "How bad is it?" she asked as she undid Ed's belt and began to slip his pants off in no time at all, as if she'd done this a hundred times over…**

**"Well..." he began lightly, sighing a little in hesitation, not thinking much right now before he said anything..."let's see... you put half a s-screwdriver into my leg...t-that's how bad it is.." he said slowly, a note of un-intended sarcasm in it, and had this been a different situation and all.. He most likely would have blushed at what was going on... but as it was... all he felt was pain... and haziness... which threatened to take him over at times.**

**The blonde-haired mechanic sighed again, as she took Ed's dark, bloodstained pants off completely and began to inspect the wound, and then sprayed the wound and began to wrap it as she once again kept all eye contact away from the injured alchemist, afraid of what she might see in his eyes and expression.**

**He winced slightly, as her spraying the wound had caused it to now sting a fair bit, and as she began to wrap it, he actually sighed and let his eyes close, his breathing seeming to get just the smallest bit shallower, making it seem like his chest was unmoving... even though it really wasn't. "Winry...do you... remember what I said to you? Before you came back and returned to normal?" he asked lightly.**

**"Winry looked at Ed with a confused look on her features."Huh? No, what?" she asked lightly as she finished bandaging Ed's leg with a level of finesse it seemed only she could pull off, even being distracted as well, it seemed.**

**He felt himself smile slightly, despite all his overall pain and he re-opened his eyes faintly, just enough to look at her. "I love you..." he said softly."t-that... is what I said to you... to get you back... and I meant every word of it.." he added lightly, smiling at her before his eyes closed, against his will, and he forced his heart to keep beating, as even it had slowed a bit **

**Winry herself, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't stop herself, and she burst into tears, as she looked at Ed with the fear that he might not be alive anymore. "I Love you too, Edward..." she cried as she hugged Ed softly, as not to hurt him, being careful of his many wounds.**

**His soft smile returned, and very weakly, he forced his hand up, enough to wrap around her slightly, though it hurt deeply as it was... "G-Glad... t-to hear it... t-that makes me s-s-so happy... really... it makes this all s-seem worth it..." he whispered, his voice very quiet and almost silent, as his voice threatened to give out on him.**

**Winry continued to hug Ed, as she looked up at him, softly smiling which made her smile in return .After a long moment or two, she stood up, bringing Ed along with her, and slung his arm over her shoulder, and hoping that she could support the other boy's weight, she started to walk over to the couch and laid Ed down, hoping he was going to be okay.. as he was bleeding from several injuries and could die at any moment, which, considering the circumstances… wouldn't be a good thing…**

**End Chapter 4 – Ch. 5 Coming soon**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short… I just like to split them up evenly and make them look good. And sorry for the slow updates… I'm really busy…. But anyhoo.. hope you enjoy reading this… .**


	5. Recovery

_**Chapter 5 - Recovery**_

**Despite the tough face Ed had on, he couldn't help but to wince as Winry helped him walk along with him, supporting his weight, though when they'd reached the couch, he smiled for a brief second. That is, until pain shot through him, as to be expected with the various injuries he now had.. not to mention, that pounding headache wracking his mind was definitely not helping his state.. "o-ow… Winry… I.. I really hope things get better…. a-and we find out just who it was who made you attack me…." He whispered faintly, his voice going in and out as he spoke.**

**Winry nodded, and winced a little at seeing the pain her close friend was more than obviously in... "Don't you worry about that" she said softly with a faint smile. "I'll find out on my own, don't you worry.."**

**Even though she spoke so valiantly.. she really had no clue who would do this sort of thing to her, and moreso, Ed… though to keep him safe and uninjured for the time being she'd have to look into it..**

**Being distracted in her thoughts she stood up, pulled a blanket out of the closet and placed it over Ed's form.**

**Looking up at her, Ed smiled lightly and nodded, though a hesitant look crossed over his features. "but… I have to.. Winry… Damn it.. I can't just stand by not knowing who it was that made you do this to me…" he said softly, as a frown then creased his features, making it apparent he disapproved of not being able to help and feel just so.. weak and useless.. he hated it..**

**Forcing a frown onto her features as well, she sighed. "You should only worry about resting and getting better. You won't be able to do anything in this condition.. plus, we have to re-attach your arm as well.. remember that, Ed.." she said,looking down at Ed with her rather sad, sapphire blue eyes.**

**Knowing it was futile to fight with Winry in his condition, Ed sighed in defeat and closed his tired, golden-colored eyes. "Well… you have a point, I guess… no sense in arguing… I really am in no condition to be doing anything…" he replied lightly. "Well.. not for a while, anyway…" he added with a small grimace.**

**The blonde mechanic smiled and chuckled lightly at Ed caving in, and after a brief moment, she looked down at him, the thought that he had fallen asleep crossing her mind, and with that, she bent down and got onto her knees and looked intently at the alchemist's face, and without a second thought, she softly moved forwards and placed a kiss onto his cheek, murmuring a soft apology.**

**Of course, Ed's gold eyes opened abruptly at her lips making contact with his cheek, though he smiled, a little, thinking about the soft apology she had just given him.. "Win..ry… I told you.. don't worry.. about apologizing so much.. it's fine, really.." he whispered, his voice cracking in more than one place.**

**Smiling softly, she gently placed her finger on Ed's lips to silence anymore words he might say next. "Okay. I'll try to stop.. but only if you promise to rest.." she murmured, smiling gently at him.**

**Ed blinked and nodded lightly, a soft smile crossing his features, and after a moment or two, his gold eyes slowly fell shut, as he was tired and way too hurt to be able to keep them open any longer, and for the first time that whole night, a look of mixed hurt, agony and vulnerability showed on his features as he now fell into a deep and dreamless sleep..**

**Even though the night passed quickly, bright and early the next morning, Winry woke up, and without even changing, ran downstairs like a madwoman to check on Ed, worried as much as the night before, hoping he was alright and hadn't had any problems overnight.. **

**Softly, she knelt down next to where Ed laid peacefully on the couch and she looked intently at his sleeping form. "Ed….Edward.. are you awake?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving the boy as she spoke.**

**Upon hearing her, and half-mumbling something, Ed's tired eyes opened a crack and looked at her lightly, tiredness tinging them noticibly. "hm? y-yeah… now I am.. not a big deal though.." he whispered with a smile. "I was half-awake anyway.."**

"**Oh! ye-yeah.. sorry about that…" she said, a slight blush of embarrassment coming over her features. "I-I should let you get back to sleep then.." she added, standing up, though never looking away from Ed. "uhm….. do you.. think you would be able to eat?"**

**After thinking it over for about a second or two, he sighed and nodded. "I want to, yes… don't know if I exactly can.." he said with a hesitant sigh, before starting to attempt to sit up, though he only started moving in the slightest when he winced, and a sound of pain escaped his lips against his will, as his wounds hurt a lot more today than they had yesterday.**

**The second she saw Ed in pain, she gasped and knelt down beside him, worry knotted into her features. "hey.. careful.. don't strain yourself.." she said quickly, setting a hand on Ed's shoulder and gently pushed him back down, mindful of his wounds. "Y-You're in terrible condition because of me, Ed… don't strain yourself until you're better.. Just take it easy… " she added in a softer tone. "I'll find you something to eat.. just wait here.." she added again as an afterthought, as she stood up, a sad smile on her face.**

**Cringing slightly at her words, already feeling defeated, he sighed lowly. "I..fine.. alright.. but Winry.. please… stop blaming yourself… it wasn't your fault… you really weren't yourself.." Ed murmured gently after a moment, hating just how weak and useless he was feeling, wishing he could do more than just say words of apology and actually do something..**

"**Don't kid yourself, Edward, it is.. it is my fault.." Winry sighed, and after a few moments of silence, she disappeared upstairs, realizing she had still been in her nightgown, and minutes later, she came back downstairs to Ed, dressed in her black skirt and white tank top, and smiling briefly at Ed, went into the kitchen and began to cook some stew for Ed.**

**Sighing heavily, despite the pain it sent up his spine, Ed laid back more into the couch, twinges of pain running through him every once in a while, making him wince and let out a small cry of pain, though; it was nothing compared to when he forced himself to sit up, which, being a bad mistake on his part, hurt like hell, being incredibly painful, and causing him to cry out in pain as he felt his stomach wound re-open.**

**Hearing Ed's cry of pain, Winry felt her heart skip a beat in worry and she set down whatever she was doing and ran back into the living room, and noticed the blood staining his bandages and stomach. Her eyes widened and she ran over to him. "Ed? What are you doing!" Winry exclaimed worriedly, as she bent down to look the boy in the eyes.**

**Wincing in obvious pain, he looked back at her, frowning at her. "sitting up, Winry.. what else does it look like?" he said slowly, pain edged into his voice despite his obvious sarcasm.**

**Scowling at him, she gave Ed an angry frown. "Don't strain yourself, Ed. You've already reopened your stomach wound. Give it a rest.. please.." she said in a calm, yet irritable voice, placing her hand on his right shoulder.**

**Ed felt himself sweatdrop, and looked down, seeing that his wound really had reopened and had started to bleed again.. though the pain was a definite indication it had indeed opened a fair bit. He winced slightly for a moment and he looked at her with a hurt look. "sorry. I.. just didn't want to lie down all day.. that's all.. nothing to get worried over.."**

**Winry's frown deepened and she walked out of the room without a word, to grab the first aid kit, and walking back in, she knelt down beside Ed, and wordlessly began to re-wrap his wound. "Ed.. you can move all you want when you're better.. but until then, you need to rest… otherwise.." she paused and pulled out her trusty wrench. " maybe mr.wrench would give you a visit" she finished softly, as she put it away, Ed sweatdropping, as she finished wrapping up his wound.**

**Sighing, he nodded, knowing it would be best not to argue with her, that and he didn't exactly need a dent in his skull along with all his other wounds.. "Fine… I'll rest until my wounds heal… okay?" he said slowly in defeat, pouting a little in his usual way.**

**She nodded and sat back, looking at him. "Good. Now that sounds like a good idea.." she said with a small laugh. Ed smiled at her words and nodded. "yeah yeah…."**

**He didn't know how long it would take to heal his wounds.. but Ed knew.. it would take a while.. and later he'd have to find out what had happened and who had been the culprit behind Winry's strange attitude earlier..**

**End Ch. 5 – Ch. 6 _coming soon_**

_**((A/N: Sorry to all if I haven't been updating a lot. I've been busy with lots of editing for my stories… and I also apologize for the short chapters.. I promise to make longer ones **_

_**Aside from that.. I know this chapter was kinda fluffy-ish and boring…meh.. it'll change.. I promise Hope you all enjoyed it ))**_


	6. Possession

**_Chapter 6 – Possession_**

**_((A/N: hope you all like this chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates... I've been so... erm... busy. It sucks. ; but I hope to get more up soon. Btw 'Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters. But if I did, I'd own Al .))_**

**Now, a week had passed by since the incident of Ed's almost near-death experience, and now, the blonde alchemist's wounds were almost completely healed…**

**With a small yawn, Winry got up, dressed and walked down the stairs to where the sleeping Ed lie on the couch. "Time to get up, sleepyhead..." she said loudly in a joyful tone, as she walked up to the couch, grinning.**

**As it was still quite early... at least to Ed, he grumbled something and rolled over, clutching the blankets closer to him, half-asleep, staying unmoving and wanting more sleep and, of course.. not wanting to get up right now…**

**Winry sighed and gave a small 'humph' as she reached over and pulled the blankets away from Ed's form with a smirk. "Come on. You need to get up and eat sometime today, Edward" she scolded, gently shaking Ed a little.**

**Hearing her, and not wanting to cave in to her, he stayed still for a few moments, before he shivered and turned to face her, his gold eyes glaring at her. "Aww... damn it all… fine... you're just lucky I want to eat more than sleep right now…" he said simply with a small frown.**

**Winry smiled innocently at his words, shaking her head as she then walked into the kitchen and pulled out some eggs and bacon and began to cook away, humming a small tune under her breath as she waited for Ed to come in.. however long it would be…**

**Walking into the kitchen miserably, despite the grin on his face, Ed sat down at one of the chairs at the spacious table, fully dressed in his tank top and black pants. "smells good, Winry… it gonna be done anytime soon?" he asked after a moment, sounding completely uninterested and bored, even though he really did care…**

**Without another second going by, the minute Ed's words had left his mouth, Winry froze up and abruptly dropped the spatula she had been using to cook, her body completely still and unmoving.**

**Ed paused in thought and gave the blonde a curious look at her actions, and after a second he stood up, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Winry? You alright? Was it something I said?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving her, ready to move if she tried to hit him with her trademark wrench she carried around with her.**

**Giving not even a word, she silently reached out and grabbed the knife placed next to the sink, shaking her head numbly. "I'm fine, Ed.." she said in a blank tone, turning around to face him, hiding the knife behind her back so Ed wouldn't see…**

**Edward's gold eyes looked to where she had grabbed the knife, before frowning. "…you don't sound 'fine' to me… quite the opposite, actually..." he said lowly, taking a few cautious steps towards her.**

**Winry seemed to pause in thought, before a small, un-noticeable smirk crossed her features. "Actually… y-you're right, Ed…" her smirk vanished at this. "I'm not alright…. With you alive…" she finished coldly, holding up the knife with a blank expression, her normally bright, life-full eyes lacking it's usual shine and holding nothing but a deep emptiness never seen there before.. except once…**

**He visibly froze and he took a small step back, his eyes narrowed. "I...Winry… now what has gotten into you, dammit?" he said slowly, taking another step away from her. "You... you're acting... just like when I first came down here..." he added, his voice no louder than a mere whisper.**

**Tilting her head to the side, Winry took a few steps towards Ed, the knife in hand. "Ed... I'm not acting any different than usual..." she said softly, continuing towards Ed calmly**

**Sighing, Ed shook his head. "Yeah. Right. That's believable…" he said sarcastically, taking a step back, his hands ready to clap and transmute the next nearest thing if she tried anything as foolish as attacking him full out..**

**"Y-You wouldn't transmute anything that might hurt me… would you, Ed?" Winry asked in a rather innocent tone, as she looked up at Ed, looking merely like a defenceless child as she fell down to her knees and began to sob, dropping the knife in the process...**

**Ed froze, staring at her for a moment in thought before he let his arms fall to his sides, not really wishing to hurt her if she really was alright and this was some sort of sick joke... Though judging by her sobbing, he started to believe that, and started towards her, his eyes wide and full of fear and concern. "Winry… no… o-of course I wouldn't hurt you… you know that... but…" his words trailed off as he instantly remembered the previous week's events with a shiver.**

**Putting on what looked to be a smile, Winry stood and ran up to Ed, hugging him. "I'm sure you wouldn't..." she replied in the same blank tone. "But then again… I would..." she added, pulling out a knife that had been strapped to her side not too long before ((don't ask when ;)), and abruptly stabbed the blonde haired boy in the side. **

**He held her numbly in her arms as she hugged him, though at her blank tone, he attempted to move away, but instantly felt a searing pain shoot through his side, as the blade embedded itself deep into his side. Wincing, he pushed her away from him with his left arm, his right hand going to cover up the now bleeding wound. "Damn it! I knew something was off about you today…" he said darkly, taking a few steps back from her**

**Saying nothing, in her usual way, she threw the blade at him, which, on contact, stabbed into his flesh arm, making him hiss in pain, as she, instantly turned and ran to grab the other knife on the floor nearby.**

**Ed winced, as he pulled out the sharp blade, his previous, almost completely healed wound reopened and getting deeper this time around. "Fine... you've left me with no other choice…" he said firmly, stepping back,and with a clap of his hands, he touched the ground in a blur, his alchemy traveling from the surface of his hands over to her, as out of the floor, emerged a large wooden hand and grabbed her ankle firmly.**

**"But this time… it's not going to be a repeat of last time… I can promise you that." He said slowly, wincing from the pain that now seared through his left arm every time he seemed to move it...**

**Instantaneously, Winry began to struggle against the wooden hand, and then realizing she couldn't get loose, she began to reach for the knife nearby, and managing to grab it, she began to cut the wooden hand imprisoning her ankle. "Let me go, Edward..." she ground out in an angry voice, as she noticed the knife was having little to no effect...**

**Ed grinned slightly in triumph, at seeing she couldn't exactly cut through it. "No. Not until you snap out of it, and start acting like yourself, Winry... I mean it this time…" he said in a firm tone, moving to cross his arms over his chest but stopping halfway as he remembered the injury on his arm and cringed in pain.**

**"Edward... I told you. I'm FINE. This is how I normally act… now LET me go!" Winry said in protest as she began to struggle more and more as time went on, though seeing as Ed wasn't going to buy it, she grabbed the knife again and held it's blade to her ankle. "Let me go… or else..."**

**"I... but... Hell, Winry… this ISN'T how you act… the normal you wouldn't want me dead…" Ed's words trailed off at seeing the blade right next to her ankle. Sighing regrettably, he clapped his hands again and touched the floor, and the wooden hand melted into the floor as if nothing happened. "Fine. But I only did it to stop you from mutilating yourself... that's all.." he said simply, a frown set into his features, his wounds always bleeding, making him cringe in pain, his eyes never leaving Winry...**

**End Ch. 6 – Ch. 7 _coming soon_**

**_(A/N: hope ya guys liked this one… hope this story isn't getting repetitive… but meh.. it's almost over anyway.. just a few more chapters to go .)_**


	7. Death

_**Chapter 7 - Death**_

**Winry grinned at this. "Good…" she purred as she stood up with the knife and walked towards Ed. "You made a good choice, Ed… If I didn't get to kill you, someone else would surely come along soon and do the job… but I so dearly wanted to do it…" she said coldly, as she placed the knife blade along Ed's right cheek, running it down his face, making blood leak down his face, making him wince in pain.**

**About to move away form her, he stopped, the small cut on his cheek starting to really smart, and he hissed in pain, moving back from her a moment later, not wanting a repeat of last week to happen all over again, considering last time he almost died… he didn't even want to begin thinking about what could happen this time around. "just.. shut it.. okay? No one's dying here.. got that, Winry?" he said simply, raising his automail hand to wipe away the blood off his cheek, even though more replaced it seconds later.**

**Frowning, Winry placed the knife next to her chest. "Someone's dying today" she said blankly. "You or Me"she said smoothly, moving the knife forward, a small patch of bloof coming through and staining her white tank top.**

**Ed instantaneously took a step forwards, his golden eyes wide with fear and worry, not wanting either of what she gave him to choose from, and knowing he had to prevent both of their deaths from occurring anytime soon. "I… Damn it… you think that's even fair? I have to die or you do? I…" he sighed in frustration as he let his arms fall to his sides, one going to hold the wound in his side. "Just stop it… please… I don't need you dying, Winry. Just stop… I'm not going to die easy.. though I'm also not going to let things go as they happened last time." He said firmly. "I don't want you hurting yourself… or doing anything rash, either…" he finished, wincing as pain coalesced through his system yet again.**

**Not even a look of sympathy crossed the blonde's features, as she saw Ed's movements, and abruptly stabbed it straight through Ed's chest and began to wiggle the blade around, instantly causing Ed to stop in his tracks, the blade's penetration into his chest so sudden, it very narrowly missing his heart, though as it went in deep, he winced and coughed, blood starting to drip from the corner of his mouth, pain spread out on his face as she wiggled the blade around, widening the wound. But what was amazing.. was the strength he found, to push her away from him the next moment..**

**Though no sooner had he done that, than he sank to his knees, his chest wound bleeding rapidly, and as his hand went up to try and stop the bleeding, he managed to half-glare at her, his vision blurring a little, as not only was his wound deep and basically near-fatal.. screw that… it really was fatal as it was looking.. as when she had moved the blade, it had grazed his heart and lungs, and even now, the blood loss was getting to him..**

**Seeing this as an obvious moment of weakness, Winry seemed to smirk, before moving swiftly forward and stabbing the knife into Ed's back, making sure to tear the skin nicely as she did so… "…and now I'm done here…" she said in a blank tone, as she took no time in kicking Ed in his stomach wound and watched his reaction, as it happened rather fast.**

**As from the second she had pierced his back, Ed's eyes widened in horror and agony, another pained cry escaping his lips, though before he could process a reaction, more agony bombarded his body as she kicked him in the stomach, adding to the pain coursing through his bloodied body, his previous' week's wound threatening to reopen.**

**It did not help, that her kick had sent him rolling across the floor, blood staining it from his numerous injuries..**

**Ed finally stopped, his pain seeming to reach his limit, his body saying it was enough, his head dizzy and light-headed. "I… Winry… I'm…" he coughed a little, more blood issuing from his mouth. "I'm… sorry… please forgive me…" he whispered, his golden eyes losing their natural shine and life, eventually beginning to fade out as they slowly closed, his body starting to fall limp, crystalline tears rolling down his cheeks… one last time…**

**That was when it happened. **

**The blonde, staring down at Ed with lifeless eyes.. reacted. At his.. end… that was when her sapphire-blue eyes brimmed with tears as she saw the scene before her and as she realized what exactly she had done. "Ed.." she whispered, sinking down to her knees, her legs no longer able to support her weight. "ED!" she couldn't help but shout out, as she began to sob, holding Ed's broken body in her arms and whispering again, that she was sorry..**

**End Chapter 7 –**

**_((A/N: Betcha think this is the end…………._**

**_It's not! Mwhaha… there is more… or is there? XD stay tuned and I'll put up the next chapter soon. Sooner than this one.. mwhahaha. Again I am sorry for the delay in putting up this one…. I have been busy… ; Veryyy busy ))_**


End file.
